Chicken Soup for the Slasher's Soul
by Tine
Summary: Christmas sweaters, novels, and mistletoe. Major snoggage ensues. A little something to brighten the holidays. HD SLASH.


Title: Chicken Soup for the Slashaholic's Soul  
  
Author: Tine  
  
Summary: A little something to brighten the holidays. Christmas sweaters, Christmas misteltoe, Christmas novels. Major snoggage ensues. HD.  
  
Disclaimer: No I have not written the Harry Potter books. That is JK Rowling's territory.  
  
A/N: Please. Just have lots of fun.  
  
***ENJOY!***  
  
"Forget it, Hannah. He's just a bugger." Draco Malfoy froze on the spot and whipped around to face the offending girls. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott stood there, looking decidedly irritated.  
  
"Who have you been talking to?" Draco spat, looking around nervously.  
  
"What in the world are you talking about, Malfoy?" Susan asked.  
  
"Oh," Draco muttered, as it dawned on him. "Nevermind. I just thought - well, it doesn't matter." He tossed his long hair over his shoulder, turned around and walked straight into Harry Potter. He yelped and jumped back.  
  
Harry was just a little surpised at this course of action. He didn't even come up with a good retort. Instead, his eyes settled on Malfoy's festive jumper. For some odd reason, there was a branch of holly knitted on to the front. The wool looked soft to the touch, and Harry found the emerald colour quite fetching. Had Malfoy not been wearing it, that is.  
  
He laughed shortly. "What the hell are you wearing, Malfoy? It looks like Christmas threw up on you." Hannah and Susan laughed from behind Draco. Draco's fists clenched in anger.  
  
"That's what we were just saying," Susan said. "Not quite in those words, but close enough."  
  
"Shut up, Bones. You've got such a loud mouth," Draco spat. Susan threw Draco a scathing look, and grinned malovently.  
  
"Harry..." she spoke, stepping in front of him, her back to Draco. She pointed at Malfoy's shirt. "You know what they say about mistletoe?"  
  
"Lucky for you, I do know what they say," Harry replied, and pulled Susan into an unexpected embrace. He pressed his lips shortly to Susan's. Hannah squeaked and ran forward.  
  
"Me too, Harry, please!" Harry laughed and kissed Hannah too.  
  
"Would you like one as well, Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes," Draco said before he had thought about it. "I mean - that's absolutely ridiculous. How dare you insinuate that I would like to kiss you, Potter. I'd rather kiss a Blast-Ended Skrewt."  
  
"Well I feel sorry for the Blast-Ended Skrewt, then," Harry muttered darkly. Draco flushed unpleasantly and stalked out of the entrance hall, fighting the urge to sprint away rather than walk.  
  
"Well, I apologize, but I must be off to the library. Potions, you know how it is. With the Christmas holidays starting tomorrow, I'd like to get my Potions out of the way. I'll talk to you two later."  
  
Harry hugged them both, and stalked off toward the library. On the way, he smiled at passersby, and wished them early Happy Christmases. He was in a fantastic mood, considering how horrible the first half of the year had gone. He began to hum merrily to himself, feeling simply wonderful. He entered the library, shot Madam Pince a gorgeous smile and walked over.  
  
"Afternoon, Madam. Feeling well today?"  
  
"It's been hectic. Christmas is always an incredibly difficult time of year. The girls become simply obsessed with Christmas novels, and the boys come just so they can be with the girls. Do you know I've had to chase eight individuals out of the library today? That's not even including the many times I've kicked Mr Weasley out. That boy has no shame. I am dearly surpised Hermione hasn't done or said anything yet. Oh, but gossip isn't my place." Madam Pince smiled at Harry, and then cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. Here I am chattering on, and you've barely said two words. How are you?"  
  
"Very good, actually. Christmas always cheers me up. And Malfoy's sweater -"  
  
"Harry, could you excuse me a moment - cut that out, you two! There is a common room for this sort of thing, although a highly recommend you don't do that there, either." She walked over to a couple, leaving Harry looking slightly put out. He wanted to tell someone about his meeting with Malfoy.  
  
"Hermione," he muttered, spotting her poring over a tome. He marched over and watched her reading for a moment. It was no wonder, really, that Ron was so taken with Hermione. She was quite pretty. At the moment, she was sitting with her legs crossed, chewing on the end of her quill and gazing intently at the anthology in front of her.  
  
"Oh, Geoff! The Christmas spirit will hit Janet soon," Hermione muttered to herself, somehow forgetting that she was in the library. Harry grinned (Hermione reading such useless books?) and plopped himself into a chair on Hermione's right. She jumped, and sighed deeply. "Harry! You scared the heebie-jeebies out of me!"  
  
"Heebie-jeebies?"  
  
"It's an expression," she announced irritably.  
  
"That's fascinating, Hermione. Listen, I just saw Malfoy in the entrance hall, and he was wearing this hilarious jumper!" Hermione sighed again.  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Harry. I'm getting ridiculously tired of your feuding with Malfoy. Just ignore him."  
  
"But Hermione, there was mistletoe!"  
  
"Harry, I don't care," she said exasperatedly. Harry stood up quickly.  
  
"Well fine. See if I ever tell you anything again." He marched away, looking around for someone else. "Ron! What are you doing here?" Ron's red hair disappeared from view behind a large book. Harry walked over quickly.  
  
"Shh! I'm trying to be inconspicuous, you little bugger!" Ron muttered frantically. "You just ruined it. If you had said my name any louder, I think Mum might have heard you."  
  
"I was just -"  
  
"Now I've got to find another place to hide. Harry, when someone's hiding behind a book, they usually don't want to be seen."  
  
"What is with everyone today? Everyone's being so irritable! It's Christmas, for Merlin's sake!" He walked off in a huff and accidentally knocked Draco over as he left the library. "Sorry," Harry said grumpily, holding out a hand to help up whoever it was he'd walked into. When he saw it was Draco, he wrenched his hand out of Draco's grip. "For Merlin's sake, can't you watch where you're going, Malfoy?"  
  
"Too busy deciding how to hex you for that jumper comment. You are such a bugger, Potter!"  
  
"I don't wear Christmas sweaters, Malfoy," Harry said, looking at something over Draco's shoulder. "I'm not the queer here."  
  
"I think it's queer of you to rhyme."  
  
"Shut your mouth, Malfoy. You are so immature."  
  
"Right. Because of course you aren't."  
  
"Boys, stop arguing. It's Christmas after all." Harry and Draco looked up to see Madam Pince. "The entire library can hear you. If you're going to fight, take it elsewhere. But I highly recommend you don't do that anywhere."  
  
For some reason, neither boy heard that last part.  
  
"Fine, we'll go somewhere else," they shouted simultaneously, choosing to ignore Madam Pince's sigh of defeat. Then they both walked away, in the same direction. Christmas certainly does strange things to people.  
  
"Come back here, you sneaky little devil," chuckled a seventh year Slytherin, to a giggling Ravenclaw, dressed in a red jumpsuit, who was trying to run away. This sight stopped Draco and Harry in their tracks, and as soon as the strange pair had rounded the corner, they began to laugh.  
  
"Look Malfoy," Harry muttered. "I'm not apologizing or anything, but perhaps that jumper doesn't looks so bad. Maybe it even looks rather good."  
  
"Yes, and I'm sorry I called you queer. Even if it is true."  
  
"It's not - I mean... I accept your apology." There was a moment of awkward silence, and then both boys began snogging heavily. They didn't even take time to breathe.  
  
It would be impossible to explain how this situations arose. The only real explanation you could possibly give is that it was Christmas.  
  
Pairs of hands explored well built bodies, and incredibly soft hair. Harry couldn't tear his hands away from the (as he had suspected) soft to the touch sweater Draco was wearing.  
  
"I guess you are queer, then," Harry muttered, in between kisses. Draco shrugged and bit Harry's earlobe, making Harry gasp.  
  
Draco pulled Harry's robes off, and laughed out loud at what he found underneath. A crimson sweater with a Father Christmas knitted on the front.  
  
"I thought you didn't wear Christmas sweaters?" Harry silenced Draco with his lips. Harry pushed Draco against a wall, and left a trail of kisses along Draco's throat.  
  
"I lied," he panted, and shivered when Draco's hands found the bare skin between the jumper and trousers Harry was wearing.  
  
"How about I make it true, then?" he inquired, pulling away from Harry to take both of their jumpers off.  
  
"Sounds wonderful. Christmas is aready looking up already."  
  
At least for now. If you want more, let me know. Please also excuse any spelling and grammatical errors. I have no beta-reader. At any rate, I quite enjoyed writing that, and in turn hope you enjoyed reading it. Leave a quick review. Happy Christmas, everyone!  
  
Tine 


End file.
